First Meetings
by Bribabyisback
Summary: Inuyasha's parents are brought back to life to help Inuyasha with an important decision. Will they like Kagome? Will they prefer Kikyo? Would they be proud of Inuyasha's "pack"? M for Language and possible future chapters. IXK SXM Sesshomaru will appear as well. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS
1. Mystical Mountain

Hello there! This is BriBaby back at it! Due to account issues I had to create another so I will continue my writings here :)

Chapter One: Base of the Mystic Mountain

The gang had been traveling for days to a mountain in the west. The story was that local people had been disappearing around the base of the mountain because the mountain itself was attracting demons from all over the place. Inuyasha was convinced there was sacred jewel shards at the center of the whole disappearances of the locals.

As they arrived at the mountain they could see an aura coming off it in waves.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Shippo said as he adjusted himself on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, looks like the aura is coming from the center of the mountain." Miroku moved his way up next to Sango.

"Feh, well it has to be some demon with couple of jewel shards. So no reason to stay out here gabbing when we could be getting those shards." Inuyasha was irritated that the aura was starting to get stronger and pulses were starting to get quicker. Just before Inuyasha was about to start running, Kagome said his name.

"Inuyasha, look at the mountain." The wind began to pick up and the clouds began to swirl around the peak. Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha shirt just a bit tighter. Then thunder boomed and lightning crashed. It came within 100 yards from the group and Kagome screamed.

"We need to move!" Inuyasha screamed the wind was loud that as Kagome was within a few inches from him could not hear him. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Sango and Miroku gripping onto her boomerang.

"WE'LL FOLLOW YOU!" Sango yelled, Inuyasha nodded and took off for the woods. As the thunder made another boom Kagome tucked into Inuyasha's shoulder that's when the lightning hit a tree right next to the couple.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha narrowly missed the branch that came crashing down.

"This was a BAD idea!" Kagome said as she gripped Inuyasha tighter. She was scared and he could feel it. Her scent gave it away, it just seemed the lightning was coming for them. He had to dodge a couple more. Miroku and Sango did the same. It was like they were in a battle with the mountain itself. Inuyasha scanned the area as he dodged the last strike. 'THERE!' He thought. Just 50 yards away was a hut. It was tiny but it was holding up with the vicious wind.

"Miroku, Sango! That way!" Inuyasha screamed against the wind but he saw Sango nodded her head so he knew she heard. The group booked it to the hut. As they got in Inuyasha set Kagome down and turned to the door. Miroku and Inuyasha fought with the wind as the sealed to door. Unfortunately the hut did not have any windows. When the boys sealed the door from the weather, they also sealed the light from them.

"Is everyone ok?" Sango asked from the darkness. It seemed to cut through the pitch black like a knife.

"I'm more than ok my Sango." Miroku could be heard saying like silk. They all knew what was coming next. A squeak from Sango was evidence enough and a very loud thud noise like head meeting the floor.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed.

"I meant nothing by it my dear. It's my cursed hand, it can see in the dark."

If the gang could see Inuyasha's ears, they would see them working double time. They were twitching left and right. He could hear Kagome in the corner, could hear her heart beat a mile a minute. She was making a noise like scratching on something, he assumed she was digging in her oversized backpack for something.

"Kagome? Are you ok? What in the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned to the space he was pretty sure she was at.

He could hear her mumbling, "I know I packed it..it has to be in here….where is it?" He could tell she was getting frustrated then it was a big cheer.

"YES!" Inuyasha then heard a click and the whole room lite up. Kagome had found her flash light. She pointed the beam up to the ceiling and the whole room had a gentle glow. Inuyasha didn't realize how close he was to her. He had moved closer as she was digging into her bag. He didn't shy away from her, he liked being close to her. It grounded him, she always made him feel better about himself.

He sat next to her crossed legged and as she then took out what she called a hot plate and made some dinner for the group. Shippo sat on her bag just between them.

"Inuyasha, what do you think made the storm appear so suddenly?" Shippo asked look up at him.

"No clue. I'm sure whatever is happening with the mountain means a jewel shard is involved." Shippo seemed to be good with that answer and nodded his head in agreement.

"Inuyasha your ramen is ready." Kagome gave him his bowl and she went back to passing out some to Shippo and the other couple.

Inuyasha stopped and stared at Kagome. She had changed so much from when they first met. Her hair was longer, her body had began to have curves of a grown woman. He started to notice the changes when she started to wear other clothing from her time. She had graduated high school so she no longer wore her schoolgirl outfit. Today she was wearing jeans that shaped her bottom in a great way and a white tank top. Inuyasha had stopped staring when she saw him eyeing her.

"What?!" She was irritated now. He had been doing this a lot lately. She would catch him staring at her. She would blush and he stop. But she knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. He was still in love with Kikyo. She was the one fact from Inuyasha's past that she could not fight. She wouldn't fight, Kikyo held his heart she was just happy she had his friend. But she wanted more. More from him on a personal level and emotional. She wanted to grow old with him and have his kids. Kagome knew that future didn't belong to her. It never would, as long as Inuyasha held on to Kikyo and Kagome would never make him choose.

"Nothing! Feh." He then gulped down his dinner and tossed the bowl back at her.

She eyed him down, she thought, 'You're lucky the hut is too small to sit you!'

A couple of sitting and listening to the storm rage outside, the group noticed the rain and the wind started to let up.

"Do you think it is safe to go out now?" Kagome asked.

"No better way to find out." Inuyasha went to open the door. When he opened he saw the destruction the storm caused.

"Wow, look at all the trees!" Shippo said as he jumped up on a fallen tree. The real thing that had drastically changed was the mountain.

"Does anyone feel anything anymore?" Miroku asked as he stared at the mountain.

"Damn! What happened to the aura?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well let's go find out what was there in the first place. Maybe we can figure out where it went." Sango said as she got on top of Kiara, Miroku followed. Inuyasha let Kagome get up on his back with Shippo. They set out for the mountain top.

They were halfway up the mountain when Inuyasha came to an appropriate stop.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was concerned.

"Inuyasha? Why do I smell someone that has your scent?" Shippo asked as he was very confused. Inuyasha didn't answer. Turely he had no idea why this scent was showing up. But as he looked ahead he saw a figure getting closer. Kagome got down from his back but still held on to his shirt as the figure drew closer.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha shouted at the figure who stopped just out of sight. The figure was tall and look to have armor. Then there was a second figure who appeared from behind the tall one.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha froze. That voice, the voice that has been long gone. A voice he never hear again. A voice that took him back to a red ball rolling away from him. That voice that called him back and soothed him after the villagers were mean to him. That voice, that voice belonged to his….mother. How can that be?! She died many years ago. How is that voice back?

Out of the shadows came the two figures.

The small figure was first to reveal themselves. Out came a woman with a beautiful pink and blue kimono. It draped around her like a silk waterfall. She had long glorious black hair and sparkling eyes. She looked like an old time porcelain doll, fragile but looked to be able to hold her own.

The man was next to come out of the fog.

He was a tall, handsome, and had these purple streaks down his cheeks. Kagome thought of Inuyasha in his demon transition. The man had long white hair that was brought up a pony tail.

In almost a faint whisper Inuyasha breathed, "Mom?"

Kagome's head snapped back at him with a shocked expression. 'It can't be her! He said she died a long time ago. How is it she is standing her now in front of them.

Sango and Miroku landed with Kiara. They saw Kagome's shocked expression and were concerned.

"So you're Inuyasha? You're my son?" The male figure said with a deep raspy voice. Miroku and Sango were brought up to speed with that comment and were extremely shocked. Kagome moved away from Inuyasha and towards her two friends. She didn't think Inuyasha would like her being behind him in the moment of weakness. But that was far from what Inuyasha wanted. When her body heat moved away from him, his grounded thoughts and moves. With her absence his inner self cried out for her. He moved back with her without thinking. The figures moved closer to Inuyasha but he moved quickly to Kagome.

"I don't know who you are but you're not my mom! This is like that demon that tried to kill me by disguising like my mom. You stay where you are don't come any closer." He could feel Kagome on his back again. She gripped the back of his shirt and she could see his shoulders relax.

Inuyasha inner demon relished the fact that she was needing him. And it was exhilarated that he could feel her presence.

"Inuyasha we have been brought back. Kami has told us you need use for a decision and has granted us to live again. To live a life that was denied to us." She spoke softly, she didn't like the feeling that her son moved away from her. The man then put his hand on the woman's shoulder in a proactive manner. Kagome watch his actions. It was much like Inuyasha when they were about to battle someone. Inuyasha would move his arm in front or gently guide her behind him in his protective stance.

"Izayio, this is a shock to the boy we need to give him space." The man said as she looked up to him with tears. Inuyasha stared. Not able to move, speak, or make a decision.

Then there was a small voice that came through the silence.

"Umm….Don't mean to interrupt but…..WATCH OUT!" Shippo yelled as he was jumping up and down. Kagome went to grab him with a demon's arm narrowly missed her. She tucked Shippo tighter into her chest.

"INUYASHA!" Within seconds he was by her side and jumping to safer level. Inu no taisho had taken Izayio to the same level. Standing in front of the group was Naraku in his disgusting beast body.

"DAMNIT!" Inuyasha screamed.

What will happen to the gang?

What decision does Inuyasha need help with?

What will Inuyasha do about meeting his parents?

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Steeling Glances

Chapter 2: Naraku Intervenes.

"Hahaha, so Inuyasha you followed my clues." Naraku was hovering a few feet away from Inuyasha, the group, and his parents. Inutashio moved in front of Izayio and began to get into fight mode.

"Funny how I keep laying traps for you and you still keep falling in them." He chuckled again.

"Shut the hell up Naraku! I knew it had to be you causing all those people to disappear. Who else would be doing something so vicious." Inuyasha made sure Kagome was behind him. The earlier attack was to close to his comfort.

"Ah, Inuyasha that's the nicest thing you've said about me." He grinned and evil smile.

" I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" Inuyasha lunged out at Naraku. He pulled the tetsigua out and yelled, "WIND SCAR!" He was able to get a leg that Naraku was willing to sacrifice.

"Tisk, tisk, Inuyasha have you not learned that when you go right for the front attack you leave her open for another attack." He teased Inuyasha as his free leg went right for Kagome and Shippo.

"Huh?" That's all Inuyasha got out as he turned mid air to see the tentacle heading for Kagome.

But then a boomerang came out of nowhere and sliced it up.

"We got her Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha mentally thanked Sango and Miroku for their protection for Kagome. Inuyasha turned to his enemy and made another attack.

Inutashio was trying hard not to jump in. He knew his son was facing an enemy he need to face on his own. But he looked over at the woman Kagome. He could see that this woman meet a great deal to his son. He couldn't interfere with Naraku but he would protect this woman and his wife for his son.

He moved closer to the group that was tirelessly fighting off tentacle after tentacle. Izayio looked at the young girl and thought she was beautiful. Inutashio moved in front of both women.

"You mean a great deal to Inuyasha don't you?" Izayio innocently asked as she looked at Kagome's questionable stare.

"I...I'm helping find jewel shards...and Inuyasha is a friend, yes." Inutashio heard the girl talk and knew then that Inuyasha had not shared his true feeling to this young woman. But he didn't have time to dwell on his next thought because a tentacle came straight for him. He easily slashed through it. But the power that went back through the tentacle made Naraku look at him.  
He hit Inuyasha and sent him flying into the mountain side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She went to move by Izayio made her stay.

"Don't move." Kagome didn't fight, she wasn't going to be able to make it up to Inuyasha with the rocks that were knocked down.

"Who are you? Why is such a powerful demon hanging around humans and a half breed?" Naraku's words like venom to Izayio. Her demeanor had changed and it infuriated Inutashio.

Sensing the power this demon held and the flare that came Naraku knew end for him would be swift.

Inuyasha began to pick himself up.

"Inuyasha out battle will be continued." The next thing the wind picked up and poisons miasma whorled around the spot Naraku stood. Then in a poof, he was gone.

Inutashio turned to his mate and held her close. The world had not changed in the slightest. Inuyasha made his way down to the base the group was at and then he was almost tackled by Kagome.

"Are you alright?!" Kagome was worried and Inuyasha could smell it.

"Feh, of course wench." Kagome was so worried and was scared for him the moment he said wench she changed to pissed off.

"SIT!" Slam! Face full of dirt. "Really! You jerk! I was scared and when I ask you a simple question you have to call me that! You're such a jerk!" Kagome walked away from him and stood next to Sango who knew it was time to make their way to the bottom of the mountain.

"What the hell Kagome!" Inuyasha muffled from the face full of dirt.

"Why does he always do that?" Shippo asked looking at Miroku. Inutashio looked at the young fox demon.

"He does this often?" Shippo nodded his head.

"All the time. He can't keep his mouth shut." Shippo said honestly.

"Shippo I will kill you!" Inuyasha said now able to move his arms.

"Miroku! Hurry we have to get next to Kagome! He can't touch me when I'm near her!"

"We will make camp at the base of the mountain and start our travel in the morning. Will you like to join us. Something about you made Naraku run with his tail between his legs. I think that makes it noticeable that you are not one of his reincarnations set to destroy Inuyasha." Inutashio stared at Miroku a little confused about the Naraku but he looked at his mate you had moved to Inuyasha's side who was now able to squat and stare at her.

"I think we will"

Inuyasha looked up from the creator Kagome put him in to look into the eyes of his mother.

"You ok?" Izayio asked about to reach out but Inuyasha flinched back. He could see that motion hurt her feelings.

"How do I know you really are my mother?"

"What does your nose tell you son?" Inutashio came over and asked.

"That you are both the real deal. But how?" Inuyasha new not to get his hopes up. He had been hurt so many times in the past. He lost his mother and had to fend for himself for so many years. Then Kikyo...well she came along and gave him the comfort he desperately wanted, then he lost her. Then Kagome...and he still can't get that one right.

"Kami came to us. She said you needed our help. She wanted us to have a life we were destined to have but were denied. I'm so sorry I had to leave you so young my dear. I never wanted to leave you." Izayio reached up again but this time Inuyasha didn't shy away.

Her touch was as it always was. Soft, warm, and a scent of floral. It reminded of him of Kagome's touch and scent. But Kagome's was different. She had more of a vanilla scent with mint mixed in with a hint of the floral from the flowers that bloomed around her house. It was home for him. He moved into his mother's arms.

"MOM!" She hugged him tight and took in a breath she didn't know she was holding. After a while Inuyasha separated from her and stood up.

"So do you get that a lot?" Inutashio asked pointing to the creator his son climbed out of.

"Feh, no!"

"Feh, doubtful." Inutashio replied with the same oomph of his son. 'So you have a temper like me? Well son I hope you know how to control it.' He thought as they headed down the mountain.

They came upon the group around a fire. Miroku was with Shippo huddled around the soup bowl with dinner.

"Where are the girls?" Izayio asked.

"They went to go take a bath. Sango knows that calms Kagome down." Shippo replied with a chipper demeanor.

"So she went to the hot spring?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep." Shippo said again. Miroku looked at Inuyasha a knew what was about to happen.

WHACK! Inuyasha hit Shippo over the top of his head.

"OUCH! Inuyasha! What was that for?" He rubbed the knot on the top of his head.

"Pay back." Was all he said before he caught her scent.

She was sad he could smell it. Kagome came out from the tree line with Sango. Her scent was strong after her bath. He loved it when she bathed because he could know exactly where she was with out being close to the hot springs. She sat down and started to make her sleeping bag.

Izayio was mesmerized by all the things Kagome was pulling out of her bag.

"What are those things?" She asked innocently. Kagome smiled at her.

"These are things from my time."

Inutashio raised an eyebrow. "Your time?"

Inuyasha looked at his dad, "Kagome is not from this time. She is from the future."

Inutashio sat and ponder this information. 'The only mate worthy of Inuyasha can timehop? That is an impressive skill. She feels as if she is miko.'

"Kagome," Inutashio began to speak. His voice boomed with deep meaning. "Are you by chance miko?" Izayio looked at her mate with questioning eyes.

"Kagome does hold priestess powers. She is able to detect jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama. That is also the jewel that Naraku is after to become full demon and all powerful." Miruko spoke seeing the look of surprise from Kagome.

Inutashio was satisfied with this answer, 'So this woman is powerful in her own right. But has no clue of her power. That will soon change. My son has got an interesting group around him. But they all seem very loyal and I couldn't ask for better people to be surrounded by.'

Izayio looked at Kagome from across the fire. She saw her son stare at her as she come from the woods. She could see a look on his face that Inutashio had once shared for her. It was a look of relief that she was in sight and out of harm. He would use that look when they would do their nightly meetings. He would worry about her during the day, about people finding out what they were doing. But she loved seeing that look on his face as she would emerge from her house.

But Inuyasha would sneak glance at her as she handled Shippo. Izayio could tell her son was thinking about her in an intimate fashion and it almost brought tears to her eyes knowing there was someone he could care for. When she became sick she was so worried that he wouldn't find someone to love or to be with. She hated the thought of him being lonely because of his heritage.

The group was getting ready for bed and Kagome was helping Shippo get ready.

"Kagome will you read me a story?" Kagome giggled and got into her sleeping bag and he snuggled close to her.

"Of course. Once upon a time…"Inutashio watched the scene happening in front of him. His son went to the tree by the group, he would look down on Kagome and Shippo a lot. He caught the glances that were ever so slight towards the young miko and could tell they held something clear and filled with emotion. This young woman held his heart and she had no clue. He looked at Kagome and noted how well she handled the young fox demon. He wondered how they ended together. But this woman was great with kids which was a great quality in a mate.

Izayio leaned into him and he held her closer. Been a weird day but a great day, he got to see son and got to know the woman that captured his heart.

What happens next?

Review :)


	3. Story of Kikyo

Chapter 3: Getting to know you

The next day the group set out on their journey. They traveled non stop through the day when they stopped to make camp the girls went to go bathe. The boys sat around the fire and were having light conversation. Suddenly Inuyasha's ears started to twitch.

"What is it son?" Inutashio asked looking at his son waiting to hear what dangers were coming. He didn't sense any powerful demons near.

"Nothing...I...I'll be back…" That's when Miroku saw the soul stealer.

Inuyasha was out of ears reach or he was far enough way that he wasn't interested in what he was saying.

"Oh no...she came back." Miroku admitted out loud.

"Who?" Inutashio was curious to what would make his son suddenly leave without a word.

"Kikyo." Shippo said with a defeated voice. "I hope Kagome doesn't find out. I don't want her sad again."

"Who is this Kikyo?" The boys looked at each other then looked back but stopped before speaking.

"Kikyo is the woman your son loves." Kagome had returned to the fire with Sango and Izayoi. She had a sad look on her face. "Naraku many years ago pinned the two against each other. Naraku killed Kikyo disguised as Inuyasha and Kikyo pinned him to a tree for 50 years."

Inutashio could hear the hurt in every word she spoke. This was a sensitive subject. He always sympathized with humans for their capacity to love but she was tortured in her voice.

"How did Inuyasha become unpinned from the tree?" Izayoi asked.

"That's when Kagome comes into the picture." Shippo said. Kagome had turned her back to the group and starred in the direction Inuyasha had gone. She could feel her. She was near. She did that on purpose, she wanted her to feel her and know he was with her.

"How?" Inutashio was curious about this woman. In all the time he had spent with her and his son she was the one that held his heart. Why was he going to another? Why leave this woman in this state. He knew his son could feel her heartbreak.

"My family lives by the shrine that holds the bone eaters well. One day a centipede demon pulled me from my time because I held the sacred jewel in my body. I am the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kagome didn't miss a beat. She was swift with turning around and looking at Sango.

"Sango will you take me to the well. We are only a half and hour from Kaeda's village. I have a test I just remembered. And by the feeling of that meeting he won't want me around.

"Yes, but are you sure. He doesn't like you going home without him knowing." Kagome looked at her and simply said, "Well he'll have to get over it. Izayoi and Inutashio, it has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope to travel with you when I return."

She climbed on Kiara and they were off. Izayio looked at her mate and sighed. 'What is happening with couple?' She thought.

Hours passed and Inuyasha returned to the group. He didn't look at anyone. He went to the tree and sat up there sulking. It was 20 minutes when he noticed a scent was missing. He looked down and she wasn't there. He jumped down.

"Where is she?"

Miroku looked up at him and refused to tell him. Why should he. He ran off with the dead miko all the time and expected Kagome to wait and be ok with it.

"Son, who is this woman you went to see?" Inutashio asked looking at his son.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Inuyasha was furious. 'How dare he tell them that!' He thought.

"I did not tell him anything….Kagome did." Miroku said calmly.

"How did she know?" Inuyasha was now panic if she knew he went to go see her it was was going to be hard to get her back.

"Inuyasha it wasn't hard to feel her presence. It was rather strong." Miroku said in a matter fact tone.

"Shit! Did she go back home?" Inuyasha was now upset enough you could see it.

"Dear she did. She said she would return in a couple of days. She said you wouldn't want to see her for a couple of days. Why would she say that?" Izayoi moved to her son. He draped his bangs over his eyes. He was upset, angry and lonely when she was gone.

"Before Kagome...Kikyo was the only person who cared. When she died it was because of me." Inuyasha went through his history with Kikyo and the Naraku. His parents listened to every word.

"So this...Kikyo is not human? Correct?" Inutashio asked looking at his son with understanding eyes.

"Yes. She is in a clay body. But it was my fault she died. It's my fault she still roams this Earth. I am responsible for her and I owe her my life. I am to return to hell with her." Inuyasha didn't want to look at his parents when he said that last bit.

"No." Izayoi sternly replied.

"Mate?" Inutashio had never heard that tone out of his mate.

"No. You do not owe her anything. She was killed, and that is tragic but you are alive she is not. If she wants to make a self request it is not your responsibility to oblige. No." Izayoi moved for Inuyasha's hand.

"If she was to return right now, how would your heart feel?" Inuyasha pondered his mother's question.

Well he wouldn't feel any joy with Kikyo, just loneliness and regrets. His ears flattened to his head.

"Son, if she doesn't bring joy why be with her? You mother is my heart. The thought of her hurting like your young miko just did when you left would have killed me. That woman has a heart of gold and was thinking of you the entire time. She left because she thought YOU could not stand seeing her. I didn't know what she meant until she told me she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Obviously the soul that was Kikyo but is now Kagome is the soul that is destined for you." Inuyasha looked at his father who was right. Kagome had become his world. He had thought of her on a different level of intimacy for a while now. He couldn't get enough of her body and her mind. She was home. He knew that. But how could he condemn that wonderful woman to a life with a half demon.

"Now you are not going to tell me no. We are going to go get that young woman. 1. Because you need to go get her back and 2. I want to know her better since she is your destined mate." Izayoi started to walk in the direction Sango and Kagome flew off.

"Mom!?"

"No….Son…..Don't argue. When she has her mind set you just go with it. Plus she's not wrong. I knew she was your destined mate on the mountain. She is very powerful miko even if she doesn't know her power yet, and she has you." Inutashio patted Inuyasha on his shoulder and began to walk towards his wife.

Miroku and Shippo silently followed just happy someone was able to talk some sense into Inuyasha.

500 years in the future.

Kagome looked at her well. It had been 2 days like promised she was about to go back. But she couldn't just yet. She couldn't face that sad look on his face of his guilt with being with her. 'NO!' She thought, 'I won't let him have that look.' She felt something wet hit her hands that were leaning against the rim of well. She didn't realize she was crying. Five years with him and he was still making her cry. Nineteen years old and he was making her feel like that same high schooler that was always upset and betrayed by his action. Kagome wiped her face and took a deep breath in. 'Ok.' She thought, then jumped into the well.

As she got out of the well she noticed the bloom was hitting early this year. She took a moment to take in the peace of the wind blowing the wonderful wildflower scent around her. But the peace was taken away in a split second.

"Kagome? Can….can we talk?" Inuyasha moved closer to her and she looked down. 'Do I want to?' Kagome thought.


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4: The talk

Perviously: " _Kagome? Can….can we talk?" Inuyasha moved closer to her and she looked down. 'Do I want to?' Kagome thought._

Kagome froze, did she really want to talk to him? 'This is where it comes, 'Kagome I can't have you around anymore because I love Kikyo.'

Inuyasha grabbed her hand which brought her from her thoughts. He looked into her eyes and she saw concern and something else she couldn't place.

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her. She braided her hair in a long side braid, she had a tank top on with blossoms that showed her strong arms and her perfect chest. Her jeans hugged all the right places that just accented her body. She looked beautiful today and everyday. His dad was right. This woman was home in every way. It would have killed to have seen her at the fire knowing he was gone with Kikyo.

Earlier that day…

"Inuyasha why do you think you owe this...Kikyo your life?" Inutashio asked moving to his son side.

"Well, it was my fault she died. I was supposed to protect her." Inuyasha dropped his head.

"But dear, this woman that walks the Earth really isn't your Kikyo from before." Inuyasha looked at his mother.

"What do you mean."

"What your mom is saying is, look at us son. You can smell our scent, feel our warmth of our bodies. We are real. We have our memories of our death and of your birth and of our time together but we don't just harbor the hate. Losing you and your mother the way I did, I could hold hate and be angry but at the end of the day I am thankful I have her back and you." Inutashio patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha I could hold all the hate in my heart for the family I had that would call us names and would treat you poorly because you were a half demon. I could hold the darkness for anyone that would ever call you half breed. But I'm so happy that I get to hug you, talk to you, love you again like a mother should have gotten from the beginning." Izayio hugged her son again.

"We died Inuyasha, and were brought back just like that woman. But the difference is we were brought back to live. She was not. What happened between you two was tragic but it's over. Kami decided you still deserved a life, but it wasn't with Kikyo was it." Inutashio looked at his son and saw the light click.

"You guys were never reincarnated! Kikyo was. I was meant to be with Kagome. She was reborn to be with me and I with her." Inuyasha felt a flood of feelings. He had an intense loneliness because she went here but relief that he finally understood his heart. He knew he loved Kagome but his sense of duty was greater than that love, at least he thought it was. Now he knew. He wanted to be with Kagome and wanted to live a life with love and kids. He wanted Kagome and not Kikyo.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome:

Kagome wanted to walk away, "Inuyasha." It came out like a squeak. "I...We...we don't need to. I'm fine." She tried walking past him but he grasped her hand. She twirled around to face him. He did the only thing she would listen to.

His lips met her's before she could speak. He then pulled her closer to him. He could feel her the closeness intoxicating. Her scent was everywhere. His scent was mixing with her's which called his demon out. The kiss deepened and Kagome's hands rested on his chest and grabbed a handful of his shirt. He had a hand on her cheek cupping it with his gentle claw. His other hand was just above her bottom pulling her hips closer to him.

As the kiss slowed down, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Kagome, I love you. You are who I want to protect and live a long life with." Kagome thought it was a dream, she had wished to hear those words for so long. But they couldn't be true.

"But… but...what about Kikyo?" Kagome looked up into his eyes. The look she couldn't place was realizations, something in him was calm and knew exactly what was missing.

"She was something to me before. But she isn't you. You stayed by my side where others told you not to. You were never scared of my demon. You are home to me." Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha wiped away all the tears.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that."

"I know and I'm so sorry it took me so long." Inuyasha picked her up and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed back.

"I love you to Inuyasha. I always have." Inuyasha's chest puffed out with so much pride. This is the woman for him. She was his and he was hers.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he ran to her.

"We can continue this later." Inuyasha whispered in her ear and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She giggled and turn to Shippo.

"Hey Shippo!" The little kit jumped in her arms and snuggled into their embrace. They walked to the Kaeda's hut in a comfortable silence.


	5. Kikyo's DeathKagome's Heritage

Chapter 5: Naraku returns with Kikyo

It had been an enjoyable 4 days. Kagome and Inuyasha had grown closer than they have ever before. In a matter of days Inuyasha was thinking of asking Kagome to be his mate. His parents encouraged this thinking as much as they coold. Kagome was great for their son and they couldn't ask for a better person to help him grow as a person.

But during their nightly conversation a wind whipped around causing Inuysaha, Miroku and Inutashio to stand on point.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Let's go. Ladies stay here in case it turns out to be something else." Miroku said. Inuyasha agreed. If this was a false alarm he didn't want Kagome in danger. The girls agreed and stayed behind.

With the boys

There was a clearing about 2 miles from Kaeda's village. That's where they found Naraku. But he wasn't alone.

"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha screamed. Sess just glanced at him before sending a blow to Naraku.

"Smelt this weak half breed." Sess said in a cool voice.

Intashio stared at his eldest son and Sess made eye contact.

"Father? How is this possible?" Sess then looked at Inuyasha. "What did you do?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Did you bring him back like your precious miko." Inuyasha growled at that comment.

"Boys! We have a problem over there, this bickering can wait." Inutashio gave both boys a look.

"Yes dad." They both said in unison. The boys took their stance and the battle began.

With the girls:

'Something isn't right.' Kagome thought as she paced the hut. Izayoi watched her as Sango got her weapons ready. That's when they heard Kagome scream. Izayoi watched as a blue orb left Kagome.

"Hell!" Sango was by her side in seconds. Kagome was heavly breathing.

"Kikyo… Shit she stealing your soul again!" Sango moved to the outside of the hut where she found Kikyo gathering the part of the soul she just stole.

Izayoi held on to Kagome.

"What happened?" She was trying to help Kagome catch her breathe.

"Kikyo needs my soul to continue living. She stole another part of my soul." Izayoi gasp. How were they going to make it. But that's when Kagome grabbed her bow.

"Dear. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to confront her. You are in danger. And Inuyasha will kill me if something was to happen to you." She proceed to walk out of the hut Izayoi followed behind.

"Ah my copy has decided to appear." Kagome scowled.

"Shut up Kikyo. Why are you here? Inuyasha isn't here."

"Oh I know. Naraku and I have struck a deal. He got Inuyasha and I you. You stole my soul and I'm here for it back."

"I like to see you try!" Kagome shot off an arrow that became engulfed with purple light. Izayoi understood what her mate said about this girl. She had a lot of power and still didn't know how much. Kikyo deflected it. That's when the wind picked up and another demon appeared. Kagura!

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo frowned as she looked over her shoulder.

"Making sure you don't mess up." Sango took action. She tossed her boomerang at Kagura.

"Dance of Winds." She deflected it easily.

But then they heard another scream. Kagome lost another part of her soul. She became rather tired after that. That's when Kikyo went in with an arrow but it was heading straight for Izayoi.

Kagome couldn't let her get hurt. She threw up a spiritual shield. It was strong and held off the attack towards the older woman.

That is when boys appeared.

"Hmmm looks like Naraku coward way again. I'm not staying around here." Kagura flew away quickly. Inuyasha appeared and was by Kagome's side. Inutashio took his wife and told her to go into the hut. Sess stared at the scene but did glance over his shoulder where Rin was hidden with Uon and Jauken.

Kagome could not stand she was so weak.

"You run to my reincarnation?" Kikyo said with malice.

"She more that just a copy Kikyo. She is different from you in every way. What have you done to her?" Sango chimed in with information.

"She took parts of Kagome's soul."

"Why?!" Inuyasha screamed at Kikyo.

"It's the only way for us to be together and to join hell together." Kikyo said.

"I'm not going to Hell with you! You have put her in danger! You are not the Kikyo I once loved! She would have never hurt another person for your own gain." Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style.

"I do not want to die. I will not protect you any longer. Kagome needs me more and I will do anything to keep her from your harm."

"Uh huh sure. You will have to kill me before you can get her soul back." Inutashio took Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha turned around.

"Fine." Using his demon speed he ran at Kikyo with force. She didn't have time to react. Inuyasha's claw was in her chest. "You will not put my mate in anymore danger." His eyes turned red and streaks of purple started to show.

"He's transforming again." Sess spoke. Inutashio glanced at his eldest and wondered what he meant.

"When he gets defensive of Kagome, his demon comes out. She is the only one so far to be able to calm him." Inutashio then looked down at Kagome who started to twitch. Inuyasha's hand ripped out of Kikyo's chest and she shattered. Orbs of light exited her body. The group noticed some flying for Kagome. Her body began to glow. Inuyasha turned to her body. His eyes came back to the gold but the purple streaks remained.  
Kagome's body began to elevate out of Inutashio's hands. A bright light pulsated from her body. Her clothes changed into a white gown. Her hair a bit longer when she opened her eyes they were a baby blue.

The group didn't understand what was happening.

"I knew she held that power." Inutashio spoke calmly.

"Father?" Inuyasha was scared for the woman he loved.

"She has to be a direct descendant of Midoriko. The power you are witnessing is one of an ancient goddess. The goddess held purity power that was so great that men tried to kill her on sight. I remember running into her once before she disappeared."

"She didn't disappear. She was wagging in a battle of all battles. That battle is still going. She is the priestess that created the Shikon no Tama. The jewel that bound you and Kagome together Inuyasha. The jewel that was torn from her." Sango finished her story and it made so much since.

Kagome was not the reincarnation of Kikyo but of Midoriko. The jewel returned to the person who created it. She just had similar looks of Kikyo. As Kagome's glow subsided, she fell to the ground.

Inuyasha was by her side in an instant, "I got you."

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "What happened to my clothes? What happened to Kikyo?"

"Don't worry about it any more. Everything was taken care of. How do you feel?" Inuyasha said helping her up to her feet.

"Are those her ashes?" Kagome asked looking in the driection of a dust pile.

"Yes." Sango replied.

"We need to put them to rest." Kagome said.

"We will. Let's go relax and just enjoy we are all here together for now." Miroku said looking at the group.

Inuyasha had is parents back, his brother was here and they didn't fight, Kagome had her whole soul back and we finally understand where Kagome is from, and life was in order for now.

Inutashio walked Inuysaha out of the hut after all had gone to sleep.

"Son, I couldn't be more proud of you. Your pack is wonderful." Inuyasha looked at his dad with tears in his eyes.

"Your mate choice couldn't be any better. She is worthy of being part of our family, just as you are."

"Thank you father." Inutashio pulled Inuyasha into a hug.

"I am going to train you in wielding the Tetsiga though. Looks like you need practice."

"I do not!"

"You do to! That's why I should have been the one to receive the Tetsiga, father." Sess walked behind brother and father.

"Sess do you have someone to protect." Sess remained silent but it was cut short by a little voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran from the trees with Aun and Jauken.

"She still with you? I thought you had her here in the village?" Inuyasha asked.

"She wouldn't stay." He said matter of fact. Rin ran up to Sess and gripped the bottom of his sleeve.

Inutashio knew his eldest had grown from their last meeting.

He couldn't be more proud of his boys.

Review :)


End file.
